


Down on Me

by richbone



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richbone/pseuds/richbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ starts noticing Kevin. AJ makes Kevin notice him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> There was an attempt at plot. So not entirely a PWP this time. AJ is almost legal. The title comes from the song "Down on Me" by Jeremih ft. 50 Cent, because I listened to it a lot while writing this and I couldn't think of anything better. Long!ish. This banner makes no sense but I thought it looked cool.

AJ had been eyeing him lately.  
Sometimes Kevin would turn to find him staring right at him. Other times, he would glance at AJ out of the corner of his eye and catch the younger Backstreet Boy watching him from above his sunglasses. Kevin wasn’t sure what to make of it. AJ didn’t usually express much interest in anything that wasn’t female and mostly naked. And AJ wasn’t sneaky about it. He didn’t look away when Kevin noticed him. He didn’t hide behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses or retreat behind a magazine. He just stared right back at him and it made Kevin nervous. AJ was sort of… checking him out.

That was only phase one of whatever scheme AJ had planned. Because phase two involved lots of lip licking and touching and not wearing shirts. It made Kevin long for something as trivial as staring. It was easier to ignore eyes on him. He was a performer after all, he was used to it. But it was much harder to pretend he didn’t feel AJ’s bare torso as he brushed past. It was definitely easier to meet AJ’s eyes when the younger man wasn’t wetting his lips with that pink tongue.

AJ lingered on phase two for a while. Long enough that even the others started to notice something was off. Because AJ was flirting with him. And AJ didn't to subtle. 

Phase three was a whole new level of evil that Kevin hadn’t thought AJ capable of. Now he was sitting in his lap, whispering bad things in his ear. Brian was a bit scandalized, Nick very obnoxious and Howie kind of intimidating. He’d told Kevin that AJ wasn’t just having fun, he was serious. He liked Kevin and Kevin had to handle things responsibly and let AJ down gently. Kevin was inclined to listen to him because Sweet D could be a lot less sweet when the mood struck him.

Of course going about that was more complex than anticipated. The more Kevin pulled away, the more insistent AJ became. If he couldn’t sit in his lap, he sat between his legs. If he couldn’t whisper, he mouthed things. Kevin couldn’t be gentle when AJ only listened to rough. He never did what Kevin asked, and never listened unless Kevin demanded it. But he didn’t want to yell at AJ or scold him in front of the others. After all, AJ had a crush, Kevin knew what that was like. And Howie was still scary.

So stopping phase three might not have been an option but avoiding phase three just might work. Kevin tried to appear as busy as he could. The others knew not to mess with Kevin when he was doing ‘important’ things and AJ was no exception. And when he couldn’t pretend be was busy he pretended he was tired. If neither of those worked, then he simply stayed away. Kevin didn’t like avoiding problems and he knew better than to think ignoring the issue would resolve it. But AJ was still a kid, kind of, and Kevin was pretty sure that a little distance would probably make AJ forget the whole thing. He’d be back to wearing shirts and eyeing girls in no time.

He should have known AJ wouldn’t make things that easy for him.

He couldn’t avoid him forever. Not when they were always on the road and making appearances. He couldn’t pretend to be handling important matters that others were already handling for them. His only escape was putting a locked door between himself and AJ. But that meant he was putting distance between himself and everyone else along with AJ. And there was no excuse to justify it except that he didn’t want to be around the younger man. That would be a bit harsh and probably not best for the group dynamic in the long run. 

That put him back at square one. It also proved that AJ was not as frivolous and forgetful as he’d hoped. Because AJ was just as on him as he had been. More, even. He seemed to want to make up for lost time. At least he was back to wearing shirts more often, so that was something. 

That was only the beginning. AJ was sort of reverting back to his old self. He eyed the women a lot and flirted with almost anyone he came in contact with. It was a bit of an enigmatic improvement. Because sure, he was still licking his lips at Kevin and looking at him like he was dessert. But it was a little less focused now. It didn’t bother Kevin, no matter what his gut told him when it twisted and seared at the sight of AJ grinding with some girl. This was his plan and maybe it was starting to work.

AJ was also unpredictable which Kevin really should have seen coming. He kissed some girls and dated others. He flirted openly with guys wherever they went. But he still eyed Kevin. He’d grind on some girl at a club and stare at Kevin over her shoulder. Eyes much too dark and that little pink tongue peaking out over moist lips. It upset Kevin less than he’d expect it to and now he didn’t just not know how to handle AJ, he didn’t know how to handle himself.

AJ was playing some sort of game with him; teasing and trying to make him jealous. It was working. 

Kevin didn’t like seeing AJ with other girls. He didn’t like seeing AJ with anyone that wasn’t his mom Denise or Kevin himself. But he did like that AJ still stared at him. He understood AJ and could read him well. He knew when AJ was being serious and AJ wasn’t serious about anyone else but him. So he decided that maybe he liked AJ back.

It didn’t change anything. AJ was still a bit young for commitment and not ready for half the things he whispered about in the stillness of Kevin’s bunk. But he liked Kevin and Kevin was finally ready to admit that he liked AJ back. They could work things out, slowly. 

Except slowly didn’t work that well for AJ. He was impulsive and impatient and self assured. He wanted Kevin, knew Kevin wanted him too and was determined to have him.

That’s how Kevin found himself splayed out on his bed, with a lithe and limber AJ grinding down on him. All tan skin and sinewy muscle writhing in his lap. Kevin bit back a moan but couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to AJ. Hands settling onto slim hips and holding on against his better judgement. Then AJ was leaning down, licking his jaw and whispering again. 

"You feel so fucking big. Fuck me Kev, I’m done waiting."

Kevin was so hard it was almost painful and he held onto AJ tighter because of it. But he was still coherent enough to make out what AJ was saying to him. Part of him wanted to give in and give AJ exactly what he was asking for. But a bigger part was telling him he had to put a stop to it before things got out of hand. AJ wasn’t ready, couldn’t be. But he didn’t realize it or perhaps didn’t care and was leaving it up to Kevin to consider it for him.

He was about to pull away and tell AJ to stop, but AJ leaned in and licked Kevin’s lips long and slow. Kevin took a moment to taste before AJ was leaning in again and kissing him. When AJ opened his mouth, it was Kevin who pushed his tongue in. They kissed deeply, hands all over each other.

Kevin was moaning into the kiss, feeling AJ begin to grind on him again. His mind was still protesting, albeit quietly. He told himself he would stop it before it went too far, but first he would enjoy this. It was only a bit of kissing and grinding. Nothing that was new to him or that AJ hadn’t already done.

When AJ finally pulled away from the kiss and began to move down Kevin’s body, Kevin knew that was his cue. AJ’s hand was on his zipper and Kevin sat up on his elbows to stop him. AJ looked up at Kevin confused and Kevin just shook his head.

"You could fuck my mouth. You can do whatever you want to me."

And AJ meant it. Kevin could see it in his glazed over eyes. He was licking his lips again and eyeing Kevin’s crotch hungrily and Kevin knew he would regret stopping this, but he also knew he would regret it more if he let it happen. He had to think of AJ’s needs before his own. This wasn’t the right time for any of what he was offering.

He stilled AJ again as he the boy tried to pull his zipper down and pried AJ’s hand away gently. But AJ wasn’t quite ready to give up and he leaned back in quickly, latching his mouth onto Kevin’s. With their lips locked firmly again, AJ pulled his hand away and lowered it to Kevin’s zipper. This time he got it open. He snaked his hand in and grasped Kevin through his briefs. Kevin groaned at the feeling and pulled his mouth back breathing quickly as AJ began pumping him roughly.

He gave a strangled moan and reached down again to still AJ’s hand. But AJ kept squeezing and pumping him and Kevin was coming before he could stop him. He fell back for a moment, feeling his orgasm wash over him. When he looked back down his legs, AJ was licking up his mess.

Kevin zipped himself up, face red with shame and moved away to get off the bed. AJ was on his knees looking at him with so much lust and hunger Kevin had to turn away from the sight. He collected himself and cleared his throat before looking back at AJ.

"Alex, this has gone way too far already. We have to stop right here."

AJ’s eyes were clearing, the lust fading into anger. “So after you cum you decide you’ve had enough huh?”

"I tried to stop you, I—"

"Didn’t try too hard though," AJ sneered.

"Alex stop," Kevin’s temper was flaring up. "I tried to warn you that we shouldn’t do this. You’re 17 and I don’t care how ready you think you are. You need more time. We can’t rush into this."

"You know Kev, I really don’t give a shit what you think. If you won’t fuck me, I’ll have no problem finding someone else who will," AJ spat.

He was up and grabbing his shirt off the floor before Kevin could even think of a response. AJ was gone, slamming the door behind him and Kevin slumped against the wall, staring at the closed door in defeat. He couldn’t put all the blame on AJ. He should have had more control of himself. He shouldn’t have found himself in that situation at all.

Days passed and turned to weeks. AJ was avoiding him now; It left a bitter taste in his mouth. The staring and touching had stopped. AJ wouldn’t go near him let alone whisper in his ear anymore. He’d apparently decided the best way to get his revenge was to take all of that away and direct it at the other guys instead. He sat in Howie’s lap, ran his hands all over Nick and whispered things in Brian’s ear that made his cousin turn pink. Kevin glared hard and slammed the door harder as he stormed out.

Things seemed to settle down a bit after that. He’d overheard Howie telling AJ that he was making the guys uncomfortable and whatever was going on between he and Kevin was putting a strain on the group. After that, AJ had stopped sitting in Howie’s lap, and didn’t even bother with Brian at all. His cousin had taken to singing church hymns out loud if AJ got within 5 feet of him. But this only meant that AJ focused his attention on the only other boy he could. And Nick didn’t seem to mind in the least. AJ played with his hair and sprawled all over him and Nick just laughed and let it happen. Meanwhile Kevin thought he may have been developing a tick.

But it didn’t bother Kevin. Even the fact that AJ clearly did it to frustrate him didn’t bother Kevin. He was more relieved than anything else that AJ had turned to Nick. No matter what Brian thought to the contrary. Now Howie had a new target and Kevin didn’t really have a twitch, Brian was exaggerating.

A few weeks later Kevin sat in a booth with Howie in a crowded nightclub. He tried not to notice AJ dancing a few feet away. AJ wore a black button down shirt, loose and mostly open and a pair of leather pants that clung to him like a second skin and gleamed in the multicolored lights. Kevin drank and talked to Howie and his gaze may have fallen on AJ a couple of times, but it never lingered. When a pretty blonde woman invited him to dance, he didn’t turn her down. He’d come out to enjoy himself, not sit around and pretend he wasn’t watching AJ.

He smiled and inhaled the scent of her shampoo as they pressed close together. He closed his eyes to stop them from straying in AJ’s direction and concentrated on the feel of the woman in his arms. When he opened his eyes again AJ wasn’t there.

Kevin looked around, laughing absent mindedly at something the blonde was saying to him. The laughter died in his throat as his eyes settled on AJ, leading a tall man somewhere. The guy held AJ’s hand in one of his and used the other to feel AJ’s ass as they walked. Kevin felt a vicious stab of anger tear through him at the sight.

He snapped his gaze away and pulled away from his partner, excusing himself before following AJ. He was only half aware of Howie’s presence behind him as they weaved through the crowd and neared the restrooms. The stab of anger was back and throbbing through him. He could feel it pulsing in his head. Howie’s arms were on him trying in vain to restrain him, and Kevin shrugged them off before yanking the man away from AJ.

The guy was almost as tall as Kevin and in pretty good shape. His fist came flying at Kevin’s jaw but Kevin caught it before it could impact. He was seeing red, hearing AJ swearing at him and telling him to leave. Howie stood by, trying to talk Kevin down. It was all just static at the back of his brain. He could only focus on all the hate and rage still coursing through his veins at seeing those hands all over AJ’s body.

Some stranger’s hands all over his AJ. Kevin shoved the man away from him almost hard enough to lay him out. The man stumbled a bit and nearly fell but caught himself. Howie was tugging the man away, trying to stave off Kevin’s violence. He pushed Howie away and came at Kevin again. Kevin caught him in the nose with a left hook and was grimly satisfied with the crack he heard. The man’s yelling was muffled as Howie dragged him out of the rest room.

AJ was furious and didn’t shrink away even as Kevin turned a deadly glare on him. The red film was fading from his sight but the pulsing anger was still shooting sparks in his brain, demanding retribution. He backed the younger man into the stall and shoved him into the wall a bit roughly. AJ was spitting venom at him but stopped abruptly as Kevin leaned in dangerously close. The older man wrapped a hand around AJ’s neck and caressed the skin there before digging his fingers in lightly and pinning AJ against the wall behind him.

”You’re just so eager to get fucked huh? I guess I should help you with that then,” he said darkly, nipping AJ’s earlobe.

AJ shivered at his tone. He wanted to rage at Kevin and deny him. But that was his pride speaking and his libido was a distinctly stronger voice right now. He followed obediently as Kevin’s hand came around his wrist and all but yanked him out of the men’s room, through the mass of bodies on the dance floor. He was too caught up in his thoughts and payed no heed to what Kevin was telling Howie while they stopped by their booth.

He was barely aware when they started moving again, until he was pushed into the back of a limo and yanked next to the older man. Kevin didn’t let go of his tight grip of AJ’s wrist. He ignored the younger man’s huffing and only held tighter when he felt him try to shake loose. The drive to the hotel was short and silent. Kevin’s eyes would turn to him sometimes, but they settled on his body and made AJ flush with heat. If he’d let go of his wrist AJ would straddle his lap and fuck him right there in the limo.

As soon as he felt the limo stop, the door was being opened and Kevin was pulling him along again. 

There were some fans around, yelling their names and waving posters wildly. Usually they’d stop to humor them a while, but Kevin didn’t slow down and they let their security handle the crowd instead. The ride in the elevator was tense and the walk to Kevin’s hotel room even moreso.

They bumped into Brian and Nick on the way, both sweating and laughing. Whatever they asked must not have been too important because Kevin didn’t bother to answer. He got his door open and yanked AJ inside before locking it shut again. It was only then that Kevin let go of his wrist to move through his suite and turn on a few lamps.

AJ wandered after him and stopped at the bed, sitting on the edge with his legs open, biting back a smug smile. Kevin was back in front of him, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it on a chair to the side.

“Strip,” he ordered simply, unbottoning his shirt.

AJ tugged his shirt off and let it slip from his fingers to the floor before working off his shoes, pants and socks. Kevin watched his every movement and AJ made them slow and deliberate as he exposed his hard body to the older man’s hungry gaze. Kevin worked his pants open and got on the bed, moving AJ farther back to make room for himself. He was on his knees looking down at AJ who was sprawled back on his elbows. 

"You want me to fuck you AJ?"

AJ moved his gaze down from the older man’s eyes to his crotch and bit his lip but didn’t speak. He didn’t need to.

”Get it nice and wet then.” 

AJ knew exactly what he meant and he crawled forward with purpose, tugging the older man’s underwear aside to free Kevin’s cock. He licked around the head first before sucking it into his mouth. Kevin watched him and brought his hand down to keep AJ's head in place as he thrust himself into his mouth. After a few hard sucks, he tugged AJ back by his hair and slipped out of his mouth with a wet pop.

He tugged his pants and underwear off and kicked them away, instructing AJ to turn over onto his hands and knees. When AJ was in position, he spit on his fingers and wasted no time in stretching him out before he was pushing inside. AJ tensed and Kevin took it slow with measured thrusts. As he felt AJ relax, he picked up the pace and watched the younger man begin to writhe beneath him. Without warning he slowed and stopped, chuckling darkly at AJ’s pleading and cursing. He leaned over AJ’s back and spoke directly into his ear.

"You want it so bad, let me see you fuck yourself on my cock."

AJ’s mumbled curses were lost amid his groans of pleasure as he pushed himself back onto Kevin’s cock. Kevin remained still and merely watched the younger man work himself into a frenzy, pushing back with his ass to get the friction he was desperate for. Kevin pushed forward suddenly on AJ’s backward thrust and sent himself viciously deep. AJ almost screamed, feeling the immediate stab at his prostate.

"Mine," Kevin said, pistoning his hips into AJ’s. "You’re my pretty little slut." 

AJ’s fervent ‘yes’ was a drawn out hiss as Kevin fucked him hard again. Kevin’s hand was on his neck, pushing him down and fucking him forcefully. AJ panted and moaned, not able to do much else but claw at the sheets and take it. Kevin groaned, hands digging into AJ’s hips, holding him firmly in place as he slammed into him from behind. AJ was so tight and hot around him, it made him question why he’d waited so long to do this.

He reached for AJ’s hair and tugged at it, pulling his head back and causing AJ to arch his back to accommodate his hold. AJ only moaned louder, begging for it faster and harder. But too soon, Kevin was pulling out, urging AJ onto his back. He spread AJ’s legs wide and was back inside him, thrusting at a relentless pace. AJ was clutching the pillow under his head and undulating.

"You look good on your back, Bone."

Kevin watched his face as he fucked him, thrusting particularly hard and watching AJ’s eyes close while he gasped out a moan.

"Alex, look at me."

AJ’s eyes flew open to lock with his.

"Touch yourself."

AJ brought his hands down, moving them slowly over his chest and abs. Kevin’s eyes followed his movements and growled his pleasure when AJ finally reached for his cock. AJ pumped himself slowly at first, dragging his fist along his length almost teasingly. Kevin fucked him harder, watching the younger man jacking himself.

"Fuck. Yeah, that’s it baby."

AJ sped up as he got closer to orgasm. Kevin was slamming into him so hard it rattled the bed. He screamed his release feeling the white jets of his own cum coat his chest. Seeing AJ cum and feeling him clamp down around him meant he would soon follow. Kevin pulled out and pumped himself to completion, streaking AJ’s abs with his sperm.

He was breathing hard as he collapsed on the bed next to his bandmate. AJ was breathing equally as hard wiping the sweat from his eyes. Kevin gave his body a few moments to coast. That was the most intense orgasm of his life and he was already thinking of how he’d fuck AJ next.

He pushed a hand through his hair as his breathing slowed to normal. Then he flipped over onto his side, watching the younger man. AJ turned to look at him, wetting his lips and watching as Kevin’s eyes flared with renewed heat. Kevin leaned down to nip at AJ’s bottom lip and tug it into his mouth. They kissed slow and deep, just tasting before parting for breath.

"I meant what I said Alex. You’re mine," Kevin scooped up some of the cooling cum on AJ’s hot skin and rubbed it on the younger man’s lips. He watched with greedy eyes as AJ's tongue darted out to lick Kevin’s finger clean.

"I always was," AJ affirmed, drawing Kevin close and kissing him, sharing the taste. He smiled into the kiss as the older man groaned and rubbed against him getting hard all over again.


End file.
